


His Majesty

by EliottMoon



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 07:25:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3601386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliottMoon/pseuds/EliottMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Caspian doesn't understand what he wants. How could the adult king want him? A boy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Majesty

**Author's Note:**

> It's a bit older story, but I quite like it.  
> I just can't understand how could the siblings get back from being adult into their child bodies and not feel...wrong or adult...

 

 

"Can't stop thinking about him?" Caspian startled and turned his attention to Edmund standing above him – he was so lost in his thoughts he didn’t notice the king standing there… How long has he been there anyway?

"King Edmund," he bowed his head politely. Edmund sat down next to him, his usually kind and warm eyes full of something Caspian didn’t understand.

 "Am I right?" he asked with little and almost sad smile. Caspian looked away.

"About what, my king?" He acted as if he didn't know what Edmund was talking about.

"You can't stop thinking about my brother. I know. I can see it. Clearly. In your eyes, in the way you look at him, in the way you act around him…" Edmund fell silent. The taller boy blushed.

"Does he know?" He didn't deny it, it wasn't worth it. He realized that the king knew. He could probably see right through him.

"No, I don't think so. Peter is fully focused on the war…"

"Will Aslan hate me for this?" Caspian shivered a little. What would the Lion do to him if he knew? And he probably knew. Edmund laughed silently.

"No, he will not. You know, Narnians think about love between two men like something natural. But I should warn you," Edmund sounded so seriously that Caspian shivered again.

"What?"

"I’m warning you. Stop it. Before you get hurt…" Edmund’s voice was hard, his eyes piercing through Caspian.

"But…" Caspian started. He wanted to explain himself; he wanted to tell Edmund he was wrong. Edmund just waved his hand to silent the prince.

"I didn't want it to be this way, but I guess I have no other choice," he sighed. Caspian looked at him confusedly. "Back off. If you tell Peter…it would probably mean nothing for him. He would think you have just kind of a crush on him. He wouldn't take you seriously, you're just a child for him, no match for him. How old are you anyway?" Caspian felt anger rising in him, his temperament as strong as ever.

"I am sixteen and he is just about one year older," he growled quietly. Edmund smiled.

"Sixteen. Yes, Peter might look like seventeen. But you're forgetting something. When we came to Narnia, he was sixteen. And we left it in his early forties. That was a year ago. So, he is now forty-one. Can you understand it already? He might look like a boy, but he is a man and he has a lot of experience. And the last thing he needs is to get distracted by a boy." Edmund's voice was harsh and slightly rough as he was thinking about hours he had spent with Peter in England while the High King of Narnia tried to get used that he is just a child for everyone.

Caspian gasped. He had never thought about it this way. True, the kings and queens of Narnia had been adults once. He understood now why Peter never took him seriously. He was just a child for him. A little boy, who wanted to rule Peter's land.

The Telmarine prince felt tears prickling in his eyes. Then the first teardrops rolled down his cheeks. He hasn't cried since he was really small child. Now he was sixteen and he was desperately sobbing and curling himself into fetal position. Now he understood why he could never get Peter and it was even worse than before. At least he had hope…he lost that now.

"Caspian…now, now…" Edmund patted him on shoulder. "Don't cry, little boy. It'll be good."

"No, it won't. You are right, king Edmund. Peter would never accept me. Not like a king, not like a lover…" he hung his head.

"I am sorry, boy…" Edmund started, Caspian shook his head wildly. He didn't like being called boy.

And suddenly, Edmund wasn't here. Caspian slowly wiped away his tears and stood up even slower.

It was heartbreaking to find out that the love of your life will never love you back.

He couldn't act normal around the High King Peter. He tried to avoid him whenever he could. But it was hard when they were the leaders of army. Right, almost no one considered Caspian a leader, but they still acted like he was important.

Only Peter acted as if Caspian did not exist or as if he was just stupid little puppy.

 

***

 

The Telmarine prince sat on one of the stones in front of the Aslan's How. He was waiting for the army to return. They left for some little battle and he was forced to stay here. Even now he could recall expression on Peter's face when he was yelling at him, ordering him to stay.

So here he was now, waiting.

Then he saw them. A mass of people and Narnians walking back to the How. He saw Peter riding a beautiful horse. He looked so…magnificent. And furious. Caspian frowned and got down from the stone. He went straight to the High King, as he was getting of the magnificent creature of a horse.

"Is there something wrong, my king?" he asked quietly. Peter's face turned into clear anger. His right hand moved slowly to his sword, as if on instinct. Then Caspian was shoved away by Edmund, who gripped Peter's hand tightly.

"You don't want to do this!" He hissed at his brother. Peter looked at him furiously and Edmund dragged him few meters away.

Caspian couldn’t help himself. He followed the brothers and hid behind a large stone to listen.

"What has gotten into you?" Edmund hissed.

"You saw it yourself! They disobeyed! I ordered them what to do, but they just stood and looked at me! We could have won, but when they finally did what I had told them it was too late. We could have won!"

"Peter calm down." He heard Edmund's quiet voice when the king tried to calm his brother.

"But they…they act as if I am just a child. They would rather obey THAT kid! I could have died so many times for this country…and I would…without hesitation. I am as old as they are in many cases, but they act like they are older, more important than me! They obey that kid, as if he was…" Anger filled Peter's voice and Caspian shivered in fear.

"You mean Caspian?" Edmund asked calmly.

"Yes. I can't even look at him!" Peter hissed.

"You don't mean it!" Younger one protested.

"Oh, yes, I mean it. I…" Caspian couldn't hear anything else because he ran away, hot tears welling in eyes. He couldn’t listen to it a second longer – it hurt so much to hear someone he thought so fondly of to say so hurtful things about him.

When Edmund found Caspian this time, the prince was angrily throwing small pebbles in to the small lake. He looked so desperate that Edmund felt his sorrow.

"You heard him, didn't you?" he asked quietly.

"Yes."

"What did you hear?"

"Enough to know he hates me. He can't even look at me! He finds me repulsive," Caspian said bitterly.

"Not exactly. It's…"

"I heard him clearly!" Caspian interrupted.

"But you didn't hear it all!" Edmund snapped.

"It's not as if the end could make it different," Caspian muttered under his breath. Edmund sighed heavily and sat. He motioned Caspian to sit next to him and Caspian didn’t have the power to refuse.

"I think I have to tell you a tale. A tale you can never hear from anyone and you can't read in any book. I lied to you. Peter does care about you. That's why he is so…nasty around you. You…" Edmund sighed.

"What about me?"

"You remind Peter of 'him'. Peter has loved only once. It was in the fourth year of our reign. Peter was nineteen and there were some problems with giants and a few evil Narnians, so we had to build an army to defeat them. That's how 'he' got there. He was fifteen, too young to actually be in the army, but he managed to sneak in anyway.” Edmund took a second to gather his thoughts.

“Who?”

“I will get to it, don’t worry about that. There was an ugly battle. And in that battle, Peter was almost killed by one of the enemy’s minotaurs, they can get very nasty with their horns and their raw power. And they didn’t have a very high regard for honour and honourable fight. This one, a big, nasty creature, sneaked up to Peter while he was fighting two warriors. Peter didn’t notice the minotaur and it would kill him, but 'he' saved Peter. The unknown boy, who wasn’t supposed to get into the army, sacrificed his life for my brother, for someone he didn’t know. And then Peter held 'him' in his arms, yelling at Lucy to heal the boy – he couldn’t let him die after being saved by him. His name was Arlian and he was only fifteen. I don't know how did he get in to our army, but he saved the High King and Peter was grateful. At beginning that was all.” Caspian frowned a bit. He could see the story won’t be a happy one. Edmund smiled at him kindly, his eyes betraying the sorrow.

“But then Peter fell in love with the boy. No one would try to stop them. Their love seemed so innocent, real and eternal. And everyone wanted to see Peter happy. But when Peter was about twenty-five, some hateful dwarf poisoned Arlian. Peter found out and he didn’t stop until he found the dwarf and killed him…in a terrible way you wouldn’t want to see it. Of course that didn’t help him. Arlian’s dead broke him. I could never again see him as happy as he was with Arlian…" Edmund fell silent. Caspian twitched.

"And then?"

"Then we got home and Peter lost all the things he had to remind him of Arlian… He was filled with grief and sorrow. It hurt me to see him like this. But he started to recover. Slowly. Day by day. But now we are back. So long after our era…Arlian is lost, forgotten. Except… The problem is that you remind Peter of him. Because you are almost the same age like Arlian was when they met. And you look like him a lot. Dark hair, dark eyes, tan skin. It hurts him to look at you. And maybe, just maybe he could love you.

But I'll tell you that just once: Stay away from him. I don't want to see him to suffer like before. He started to heal, don't hurt him again." Edmund was silent for a moment. "Please," he added quietly.

Caspian didn't say anything. He felt all the sorrow from the tale. His chest clenched in sudden awareness. He caused Peter pain. He hurt him.

"I…I…" he gasped. Edmund touched his shoulder lightly understanding what was going through the prince’s head.

"It's okay. It's not your fault. Just don't make it worse."

The dark haired prince sat there long after Edmund had left.

 

***

 

Next time he met Peter, he looked in beautiful blue eyes and behind curtain of ignorance and iciness he saw all the King's age and his experience. Those eyes weren't eyes of a boy. Those were eyes of a man.

"It's clear that we don't have enough men to defeat Telmarines, right?" Peter asked when they were sitting around the Stone Table and thinking about new plan. They needed to end this war quickly, because they started running out of food and they lost many warriors.

"Yes, my king. Their army is about six times bigger than ours," Caspian answered quietly but clearly. Peter nodded and that was the greatest sign that Peter knew about Caspian's presence.

"I think that I have no other choice then," High King stated with a sigh. Edmund straightened on his chair, his face suddenly deadly pale.

"You can't!" he almost yelled. Peter raised his eyebrows in a silent question: 'You think?' Caspian didn't understand what they were talking about, but he didn't like the idea. Even though he didn't know what it was.

"You can't do what, Peter?" Susan asked suspiciously and then she winked at Caspian. Caspian felt his insides clench. Why did Queen Susan keep acting as if she wanted to seduce him? He shivered and looked back at the magnificent king. He noticed the serious expression on the king's handsome face and he noticed the stern look in his eyes.

Peter was firmly decided to do whatever he wanted.

"I'll challenge Miraz for single combat," Peter stated and suddenly everyone fell silent.

"What?!" exclaimed Susan and Caspian felt his heart clenching.

"I can't want this from you…it's my war, I started it. It should be me who will fight my uncle…" Caspian said silently. The fury, which appeared in Peter's eyes, scared the Telmarine prince very much. There was something else in his eyes, maybe sorrow, but Caspian wasn't sure about it. The roaring fury covered anything else.

"Narnia is my land! I am the High King, Peter the Magnificent, Aslan made me a king! I led Narnia through the Golden Age – together with my brother and sisters! And you dare to tell me it's not my war?" Peter was standing now and he was looking firmly on Caspian, his piercing blue eyes narrowed in anger.

"I didn't mean it like that," Caspian whispered, his head bowed. Edmund stood up and laid his hand on Peter's shoulder. He whispered something in blonde's ear and Peter seemed to be calming down.

How could Edmund do it? He always seemed to be able to calm Peter by a light touch or a quiet whisper…nothing more.

Peter slowly sat down, but his eyes never left Caspian's dark ones. Caspian turned from Peter to avoid his look.

He desperately wanted to run away, but he knew he needed to act like adult if he wanted them to take him seriously. He inhaled deeply and reined his feelings.

When Caspian looked up Peter was talking about their plans with Dr. Cornelius. Caspian listened to them and tried to figure out how he could help.

"And what should I do?" he asked carefully. "High King Peter," he added quickly – he really didn’t want Peter to get even angrier with him. Because he seemed to have a talent for that.

"You will stay here," Peter ordered firmly.

"No, I will fight!" Caspian stated and regretted immediately. Peter frowned.

"I said you will stay here!" Caspian stood up.

"And I said I am fighting!" he exclaimed and ran away from the How.

 

The dark haired boy sat in the grass and cursed. He had been punching to the ground and now he was exhausted and his knuckles were aching, but it didn’t seem to help at all. He lay down on his back and starred at the darkening skye.

His eyes started to fill with tears. What did he do to Peter to deserve this sort of treatment? He knew that he reminded him Arlian, but it wasn't his fault. And Peter was kind to everyone else… So why not him? Caspian felt so hurt by that. He, who needed Peter’s kindness the most, was destined to only get to see the worse side of the High King.

He didn’t realize Peter had been watching him for almost an hour, until the High King moved and the grass rustled.

"You are so much like him," Peter whispered, voice full of grief. Caspian sat up and looked at High King.

"Like who, my king?" he asked. He realized that the tale about Arlian was supposed to be a secret and didn’t want Peter to get angry at Edmund for telling. Peter sat down next to him.

"You know who I am talking about," the blonde sighed. "I know Edmund had told you about Arlian. I loved him, do you understand that?" he said lowly.

"Yes." Caspian looked down. Peter chuckled, in a dark and kind of mean way.

"I don't think so…you're young." His voice was a bit rough, not to be expected from such a young looking person. Caspian hated himself, but Peter’s word had him sobbing in a second.

"H-he w-was the sa-same age a-and he l-loved yo-you," he managed to say. Peter smiled kindly and patronizingly.

"It's not the same. Who do you love when you are so offensive?" he asked. Caspian looked at him, beautiful brown eyes filled with tears. He couldn’t get the words out of his mouth, his own fear and Edmund’s warning stopping him from doing what he wanted most.

"…" Peter raised an eyebrow. He was sure Caspian mumbled something, but he couldn’t understand a thing.

"What?" he asked. Caspian looked at him and frowned, his eyes narrow slits.

"Why do you care? You hate me!" The exclamation disturbed a few birds in the trees and a few of the birds flew away with annoyed noises. Peter blinked in confusion

"That's not true.” It really wasn’t. He didn't hate Caspian. He just… "I don't hate you…I just…it's really hard for me. You look like him, you act like him…you even fight like him… And I am an adult man, but everyone sees just a boy! They think I am just foolish kid and they try to get me back up so they can decide the plans and everything and… Excuse me, I didn't want to tell you this all…" he whispered.

"It’s alright. Just let me fight tomorrow," Caspian pleaded hopefully, feeling Peter was close to letting him fight without a nasty argument.

“Alright. But you'll stay with Edmund the whole time. He can protect you…"

"But…"

"No buts. Either you'll stay with him or you're not going anywhere!" Peter stated. Caspian nodded.

"I understand, my king. Thank you." All of sudden, he leaned to the High King and kissed him. It was short and rather childlike, he couldn't manage to kiss Peter like an adult he was too scared of what would Peter’s reaction be. Peter didn't move he was too startled for that. Then Caspian jumped on his feet and, once again today, he ran away.

He couldn't believe that he did it! He kissed Peter! That will end badly for him, very badly. He could only hope that Peter won't tell Edmund, because Edmund would kill him. Edmund warned him and he disobeyed. But he couldn’t make himself regret it at all. What if he dies in the battle tomorrow? Now he could die in peace.

 

***

 

The next day Caspian avoided Peter as much as he could. And he did it well, because he hadn't seen the High King since morning. He mostly stayed with Susan and Lucy. All he did was shooting few glances at Peter. The blonde looked a little out of concept. However, Caspian believed that Peter could still fight well enough to defeat Miraz without being in danger of being hurt by Caspian’s Uncle.

He hoped so. And he hoped that he himself could do the best for Narnia…for Peter.

And then…the battle was over. They won! He was so happy for everyone…the war was over, Narnians free… Everything seemed so bright and optimistic; Caspian couldn’t help but smile during the feasts to celebrate the victory.

But then he realized something that had left him pale and terrified. There were just two choices. Either the Kings and Queens of old will leave and he would miss them, especially Peter…maybe mostly Peter, or they would stay and what would happen to him? He wouldn't be needed – there was no room for the fifth sovereign, the third king. There was no way this could end well for Caspian – he would be unhappy either way. Either Peter would be gone from his life for…possibly forever or they would stay, but then Caspian would be probably cast aside to stop reminding everyone of the dark Telmarine times. He didn’t believe Peter would ask him to disappear, but he could imagine the situation slowly forcing Caspian out of the palace, of the town…maybe even of Narnia. And where could he go? What would he do?

He was walking through the palace, lost in his thought, when he saw Peter. The High King was standing on the rampant and he was looking at the moon. He didn’t seem to realize he was in a dangerous situation – standing right over the deep moat without any railing to secure him.

His eyes were sparkling in the light of the stars. There was something in those ocean eyes that Caspian knew Peter maybe was looking at the moon, but he saw something different. Maybe he saw Arlian, his beloved boy. Or possibly his home in England. Caspian couldn’t even phantom what was going on in the High King’s mind.

Caspian stepped closer to the blond figure but didn't dare to come all the way. He didn’t want to disturb the king and he didn’t want startle him…it would be bad if the High King died so long after the battle… falling down from a rampant. Peter winced as he woke up from his thoughts and then he turned to Caspian, possibly not seeing him.

He smiled and held his hand out to the brown haired boy, his eyes shining in the moonlight.

"Arlian, you came to see me?" he asked huskily. The prince retreated several steps.

"I am not Arlian, my king," he said shakily. Peter shook his head and blinked a few times.

"Oh, dear Caspian, I am very sorry. Sometimes in the night I just have feeling that he is with me."

"I understand, my king." Caspian bowed slightly.

"Why did you come, boy?" Prince shook his head – possibly to get rid of its haziness.

"You wouldn't understand," he whispered.

"Come on, you can tell me everything. Just because you kissed me you don't have to be so shy. It was just a hormonal reaction," Peter smiled. Caspian looked at him in disbelief.

"You can't be serious!" he exclaimed and then he pulled Peter to him to kiss him. He gripped Peter’s shirt and held the King firmly.

"I LOVE YOU!" he yelled before he started to cry. Bitter tears coated his cheeks and fell down to soak in Peter's shirt.

Peter was more than surprised by this reaction. He would never hope that someone would love him again, not after Arlian. And that the one, who would love him, was the one, he fell in love with.

He had tried to resist his feelings. He had reminded himself a thousand times that Caspian is just a child that Caspian has the right for a normal life with some beautiful woman not with an old man in a young body. And his best reason against his feelings was assumption that Caspian would never love him. But now… 'It's sick,' he tried to convince himself about the wrongness of this feeling.

However, it was hard when Caspian was embracing him.

He didn't know if those feelings were true. If he loved Caspian. He maybe just convinced himself that Caspian is the same as Arlian.

"My king…" Caspian breathed. And then Peter realized that they were different. Caspian's voice was lower and softer than Arlian's. Caspian smelled like crushed pine needles, Arlian smelled like honey. And maybe, just maybe…Caspian was taller than Arlian. Just a bit, but it was enough. And of course…Caspian was way more impulsive.

"Boy…"

"I am not Arlian, can you see it? I don't want to simply be Arlian's replacement, you know?" Caspian sobbed quietly. He acted like a child, he couldn't help it, there were too many feelings for him to handle. He felt love, grief, desire, anger, fear… And above all, he felt so lost!

"Come to bed, boy," Peter whispered to Caspian's ear. Caspian tensed a bit because…what was Peter implying? He was certain of his feelings for Peter, but…it was too soon for him to be able to… And Peter didn’t even answer his questions… He knew nothing about the way Peter felt. And…he never really wondered how love is consumed, but… He felt his cheeks blush and Peter laughed a bit…not in the usual bitter way.

“Don’t worry, my boy. I am more than ready to go to sleep. So I can either escort you to your chambers…or you could stay in mine…” he said gently. “It’s your choice, Caspian.” Caspian blinked slowly…his name from Peter’s lips sounded so…nice… He could get used to it. “Just remember that I fully realize you are not Arlian and whatever happens between us, you are no replacement.” Peter added quietly. Caspian felt his heartbeat quicken a bit and his lips curl in to a smile.

"I’d like to stay in your chambers, my king," Caspian said weakly and pulled off Peter. Peter reached for him and caressed his cheek, smiling.

"It's Peter for you," Peter said softly when he put his arm around the prince's waist. Caspian nodded.

"Peter…" he said hesitantly. Peter smiled slightly and led Caspian to his chambers. They curled in his bed and slept peacefully.

 

***

 

Everything changed. At least it seemed so to Caspian. Peter acted so nice to him! He held his hand, he kissed him softly, he whispered beautiful words in his ear and he didn't push him anywhere where Caspian didn't want to be pushed. Peter accepted the prince's age and his hesitation and uncertainty.

He understood the boy's fears, so he never crossed the line…even when Caspian himself didn’t really know where the line was. He just kissed Caspian and caressed his cheeks, his neck and his chest. He covered his shoulders in soft kisses. And then he let Caspian to curl up in his arms and fall asleep or just rest.

Caspian was so happy. And he could tell Peter was happy too. He smiled more often, even if it was just with Caspian. He looked so…golden, as if he was shining. Everyone was glad for this Peter's change and no one would dare to forbid their relationship to them. Yes, maybe Telmarines found it disgusting, but in Narnia you could love whoever you wanted, there was just one rule. All in the relationship must love. You couldn't force someone in relationship.

Caspian thought that everything will just…continue to be great and sunny. But day after his coronation he saw Aslan talking to Peter and he noticed the way how the High King’s body tensed and then the expression in Peter's face. Suddenly, Peter was yelling at Aslan, who still smiled in his kind way.

He was leaning against the stone rampant some distance from them, so he could see them but he didn't hear a word.

"I told you, stay away from him. But you didn't listen," king Edmund said bitterly as he stood next to Caspian. The boy looked at his king.

"I am sorry, my king. But doesn't Peter look happier now?" he asked. He was sorry – sort of – for not listening the younger king’s orders, but more than anything he was happy about it… Edmund nodded sharply.

"Yes, he is happy now. But can you see them?" He pointed in the direction when Peter and Aslan were standing.

"Yes, my sire," Caspian answered quietly. Of course…what was Edmund trying to tell, he didn’t know.

"Aslan is telling Peter that we have to leave. We are not needed anymore. And Peter wants to stay here. But in the end he will obey and leave. And it will remain for me to comfort him. To look into his bloodshot eyes, to tell him that it will be alright, to hug him and let him cry on my shoulder… To take care of him when he gets in a fight just to feel something else than the burning ache of loss… And it will be even harder for him to handle it. Because he doesn't know, if he comes back. And if he comes back, you can be dead… Caspian, what have you done?" Caspian stiffened. He almost forgot about that.

"You can't leave. I need you! I need your advice, your experience! I need Peter…" he whispered. He was terrified. His king couldn’t leave him now! Not when he finally knew he was loved…

"We'll see, boy," Edmund patted him on shoulder and left him alone with his thoughts.

When that evening Peter came to his chambers he embraced his boy so tightly Caspian thought he would suffocate. But he hugged Peter back. It felt like Peter needed physical assurance.

"What's wrong, my king?" he asked.

"I am not a king for you," Peter smiled.

"You will always be my king, Peter," Caspian whispered and kissed Peter. He climbed to blonde's lap and changed the soft kiss into a kiss full of passion. He wanted to feel Peter. Not just like this. He wanted to feel Peter on him, inside of him! He wanted to get as close as possible.

Peter pulled away from kiss.

"What is it, Caspian?" he asked softly while he was rubbing the younger’s back.

"I want to feel you Peter. I want you to make love to me. I want you to take me…" Caspian whispered shakily. Just the idea had him shaking in nervousness and eagerness equally.

"Are you sure? I won't be able to stop, you know. I would love to say I will, but I won't and I know it." Peter was serious and it made Caspian want it even more. He could clearly see Peter wanted him badly too…

"I am sure. I love you, my king," Caspian exhaled and started kissing Peter's neck. He kissed, nibbled and licked. Peter exhaled deeply and suddenly the dark haired boy was lying on his back and Peter was kissing him everywhere.

After a few seconds he was all naked and Peter towered above him. He was looking at him with eyes full of love and lust. They shone with happiness. And Caspian forgot the last of his worries.

When they lay under the covers, their naked bodies tangled together, with his head on Peter's shoulder, Caspian felt tears falling down his cheeks. He involuntarily started to sob.

Peter woke from his slumber.

"Caspian, what's wrong? Did I hurt you somehow? I am sorry, tell me, where it hurts. Caspian, speak to me!" He seemed afraid and Caspian couldn’t do anything, he just whimpered and sobbed. Finally he gathered enough power to form words, though stuttered and spluttered.

"D-don't leave m-me a-lone, Pe-ter, please," Caspian managed to say. Peter sat up and lifted the brunette's head.

"Why would I leave you?" he asked in a low whisper. The boy sobbed and gripped Peter's hand tightly.

"Promise me you won't leave me. I…I would d-die without you, Peter!" he said urgently. He wished he was just exaggerating, but deep inside he knew it was the truth. He closed his teary eyes and kissed Peter's hand again and again. Peter slowly caressed his cheek and pulled him closer.

"I promise." His serious voice convinced Caspian to believe the promise…even though Edmund told him they would leave soon. And after that he could sleep well.

But the very next day Aslan called all Telmarines in the castle to offer them another place to stay, if they didn’t like the new order.

Of course they didn't believe the lion, so someone from “their side” was needed to show them it wasn't a trap. Aslan looked at the Pevensies pointedly.

"We'll go," Edmund said eventually. Caspian's eyes widened in fear. No! "We're not needed anymore." Aslan nodded. Peter didn't say anything. He seemed as if he wasn't here.

"But…" Lucy said she was still girl, Caspian thought that the youngest Queen will never grow up.

"Sorry, Luc, but there is no other choice," Edmund said kindly. Susan nodded.

"Yes, we'll go." Aslan smiled.

"Good…"

"I won't!" Peter announced in a low, but firm voice. His piercing blue eyes were looking into the golden ones pointedly. "You said I can never come back. So I won't leave!" Caspian smiled happily. Aslan frowned.

"Why don't you want to go back home, High King Peter?" he asked. Peter's jaw clenched.

"Don't ask me when you know the answer! England isn't my home anymore! I can't stand people thinking about me as a child. I hate to learn about wars and not being able to say how bad their strategy was. I hate…I can't handle living there. Narnia is my home. I found love here. I have lost my love once. And I won't let it happen second time. You say we aren't needed here anymore. But Caspian needs me. I need him. I won't abandon him!" There was a wild fury in Peter's eyes, Caspian could see it. But with fury there was something else…desperation. The king didn't want to part from Caspian. The boy wanted to embrace Peter, but there was something like an invisible wall around the Lion and the High King.

Aslan was looking deep in Peter's eyes, maybe in Peter's soul through the eyes. Whatever he saw, it convinced him. He breathed warm air to Peter.

"You have lost your faith, son of Adam. You haven't lived you have been walking through your life to find your peace in death. It has changed. You found your true love in this boy, Peter. Who would I be to destroy something so pure? He is your soul, you can stay." He licked Peter's forehead and turned to other Pevensies. No one could see expression of clear relief in Peters face. No one but Caspian. He felt the same. Peter could stay he was the happiest king in all worlds.

"Your brother found his home, life and love here. He can stay. But your lives are in England." Lucy started crying and she hugged Peter as if he was teddy bear. Susan seemed a bit bitter, but joined her and hesitantly, Edmund embraced Peter too.

"Peter…do you have to stay?"

"Yes, I have, Lucy. I have."

"What will I do without my older brother?" Susan asked between her sobs, even though she had never regarded him as an older brother anyway. Peter smiled.

"Edmund can take care of you like he did of me," he said.

"I will miss you, brother," Edmund said.

"Me too. I will miss you all. Tell mother that I love her," he asked. Even though he was sure that mother won’t remember him…Aslan’s magic worked like that.

"It's time," Susan said when she dried her eyes. Peter kissed the cheeks of all his siblings for the last time and then the King and Queens of Old left.

Caspian ran to Peter and snuggled into his embrace.

"You didn't leave," he said happily.

"I promised," Peter said and kissed him on forehead. Caspian purred in delight. "I love you, boy."

"I love you too, my king."


End file.
